hypixel_mafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Cop, Role Cops
Overview This role has been used on many sites; it is a staple of most mafia games. Thus, it is impossible to find who invented it. It was introduced in Game I, and has been used in nearly every game. It is an investigative role, and town-aligned (although they can be recruited) It can investigate someone to get a result of either Town or Not Town, Guilty or Innocent, or Mafia or Not Mafia. Variations The cop is subject to many variations and edits. Sanities Cop is a rather powerful role in smaller games, so it can deduce the mafia, and any other opposing factions quickly, so someone introduced the concept of Sanities in an attempt balance cops. However, this is a poor way to balance cops. They are usually fine in power in larger games (like the ones on Hypixel) And there are many ways to counter a cop besides using these Sanities. Sane Results are normal. Used in most games so far. Insane Cop Results are opposite of what they should be. EX. A Townie investigates as Gulity/Not Town/ Mafia, while a Mafioso appears Town/Not Mafia/ Innocent Naïve Cops Results always give out Town/Not Mafia/Innocent. Used in game VIII. Paranoid Cop Results are always incriminating. (Guilty/ Not Town/ Mafia), has not been used much. Random Cop Results are randomized. This is considered to be bastard, and shouldn't be used. ----- Sheriff The Sheriff has two main purposes, but never both. - It can detect Mafia/Not Mafia, and nothing much else. Used in Game 18. - It can become a cop once the current cop dies. Seer When the flavor of a game is Werewolf, or when WW's exist, Seer can detect them. It's pretty much detects Werewolves, and that's it. OR it could be another name for a tracker-type role, but never seen. When detecting WW's, it was seen in game 18. Conspiracy Theorist Like Seer and Sheriff, this was also introduced and only used in Game 18. With the new Alien faction introduced, this can check to see if someone's an alien. However, it came with a cost. You would be see as anti-town by other cop variants. ---- Formats of Results The formats of results can be changed, but beware that this has some quarks when doing so *Gulity/Innocent: Mafia (except for Godfather) Neutral Evils (Minus Invest-Immune), Neutral Killings, Cults, and Millers appear guilty, while everything else is marked as innocent. *Town/Not Town: This only checks to see if the target is town. Everything (except for Investigation-Immune or Godfather) that isn't in the town faction, and Millers, investigate as Not Town. *Mafia/Not Mafia: Checks to see if the target is in the Mafia, if so, Mafia. Millers investigate as Mafia, and Godfather as Not Mafia. Can also count for other factions, like Alien or Werewolf. Gulity/Innocent is the mosts common format on Hypixel, but it isn't bastard to use any of the other formats. Gulity/Innocent is also the most powerful, since it can find most of the Mafia, Neutral Killings, and Neutral Evils. Mafia/Not Mafia is the weakest, since it discludes NK's which harm Town. Town/Not Town is somewhere in between as it harms NBs. Role Cop The role cop is a special, powerful variant of the Cop. Not only can it tell exactly what alignment a player is, which is already more powerful than a Cop, but it also tells the exact role. Due to it's sheer power, it's normally a Mafia role, which gets to use it less. However - when used by town, it gets a nerf. It may not tell their alignment, be X-Shot, not tell any modifiers, or something else. Usage If you get Cop, you are a powerful role for the town. At least, you would be, if there wasn't so many people and that they won't always trust you. Unfortunately for you, most mods include roles that tamper with results, such as Godfather, which has been used in nearly every game. Framer has been used as well, and Investigation Immune roles have also been used. Transporter/Bus Driver is also common, and that can really screw up results. Lesson: Mods are afraid of cops breaking the game, so they add a bunch of roles to weaken it. Don't be quick to assume someone is town because they should up Innocent on your report. Be especially careful if someone turns up Guilty. The last thing you want is claim, lynch a townie, then get lynched or Night Killed. NEVER CLAIM ON DAY 2, especially if you have an incriminating result. Lynchers and Jesters are more common than you'd like, and you don't want to be written off as a Neutral Evil. Role PM Hello Player, You are the Town Cop Abilities: Each night phase, you may investigate one player in the game by PM'ing the mod. You will get results back in the form of Guilty/Not Guilty Win condition: You win when all threats to the town have been eliminated and there is at least one town player alive Other Information Etymology This is a common role on mafia, so we cannot credit its creator. Trivia * The Cop can be called Sheriff or Policeman. * The Role Cop can be called a Consig (by ToS terms) or Investigator. Category:Roles and Modifiers Category:Roles